jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerdz And Wordz
JoeySideFire (J-Weezy)'s song, Nerdz And Wordz, the third single of fourth mixtape, Pre-Living & Speed Chasing. Nerdz And Wordz is one of J-Weezy's "feel good" songs. J-Weezy has announced that Part 2 of this song will be released soon this year in 2012. Lyrics Long Verse (beginining of rap) Everyday christmas , i'm still runnin' Tryna' figure out which present i should open up today Everyone is sayin' what can i open today I said, "the things in the middle," anyways here this Here i stay forever (okay), i am on the way Took me on the page on the sinister and weather I used to be the nerdy kid but now i'm risin' to the top I ain't gon' say "uh that's a lot," but now i'm rockin', it's a lot Who's that mister in the parkin' lot, it Mr. Sense in the parkin' lot Hold up, when im just reachin', preachin', climbin' to the mountain top Almost there, hold up wait, man those lyrics full of luck today I'll be up for the hands of time and you people be on delay The snooze is oozing, threw the rest, refused it You be loosin', i be choosin', the one that i rhyme then lose it Youtube is the reason i used this for submission 5-4-3-2-1 and i'm off into space, but i am on it, on one Yeah, i think am on one, i am uh..on one Im just kidding, im just one...one greatest one in the beat Rapper's undefeated and you cannot say that it's a treat But this is the one that your about to meet Your bout' to meet J-Weezy, this is bout' to get reel real Over there, and um...did i mention stairwells I haven't rapped since i has 8 years old in fact i... Came to the top and you'll always want the greatest I am freestylin' on this beat and no one really hated Im just greatest, the one that gets Grand Protects Greatest When the thing for it one that stay at...JoeySideFire's playlist Rappin' is too easy for me, thats what i be doin for this, Nerdz And Wordz Whatcha think about that now, you have to check your words on your vocabulary Cause' this is Nerdz And Wordz, you get it straight cause im out it, uhh! Verse 2 Rappin is too easy, yepp, i had someone sayin, "If you think that im clueless, but i think that im not" Hold up, Joey, climbin out of jail, you're shot Dead, you're caught, and people playin' hopskotch They'll be playin' hopskotch, homeless if you say your not Early in the mornin on facebook check your message And your just so very late, what Huh, chillin out with the pops Killing other people is abusive then your plopped And i am representin, i heard that someone say that imma bout to win it Hearing someone that i am in it to win it So when there negativity, then i forget it Forget that people say im the baddest of all time But, i am greatest person of time, matter of fact I will never forget that, hold up, you thought then i was stealing You have to rewrite your lyrics cause they're really bad Cause' it has to go in the trash, cause' i hate it, yes i hate it Just know someone said that im am only known for greatness As people say im known greatness, in fact im the ultimate prime-time rapper of faith Faith or the hatred, safe or the sickness, swagg too clever for ya' You just on the playlist, hop up in this level, this mistress is teddos You be eatin cereal like your crazy off of mentos I've been so much for history, this swagg is just meant to be This swagg is undefeated and i made it full for victory\ Motion independent, i am too good for Youtube Back up the new views, back to the good news My good, new, fresh and you...you national guys are goin' back too the zoo Hold the clacks and clacks and uh... toom Got that racks on racks on racks in the room Hold up, and make your speakers go boom Part 2 Lyrics part 2 lyrics is coming soon... Verse 1 coming soon... Verse 2 coming soon... Verse 3 coming soon... Category:Songs Category:J Weezy Songs Category:Fourth Mixtape Songs